residentevilfandomcom_ru-20200215-history
Крис Рэдфилд
*Майкл Филиппович (CV) *Джо Уайт (RE Remake) *Дейв Уиттенберг (PACHI-SLOT) *Роджер Крэйг Смит (RE5, DC, Mercenaries 3D, Rev, RE6, Rev2, MvC3, MvC:I) *Кадзухико Иноуэ (Dual Shock dub) *Хироки Тоти (Rev Japanese, RE6 Japanese, MvC3 Japanese, Project ✕ Zone, RE7 Japanese) *Кевин Дорман (RE:UC, Vendetta) *Дэвид Вон (RE7) |анимация= Reuben Langdon (CV, RE5, RE6) |актёр = Charlie (Вступительный ролик RE1)}} Крис Рэдфилд (англ. Chris Redfield) - американский солдат, бывший пилот. Капитан отряда "Альфа" североамериканского отделения B.S.A.A. У него есть сестра Клэр Рэдфилд. Один из главных героев серии Resident Evil. Биография ''Ранние годы В семнадцать вступает в ВВС США, где в качестве пилота показывает неплохие боевые навыки. Достаточно быстро проходит проверку и попадает в элитный отряд полиции' S.T.A.R.S. Особняк 24 июля 1998 года в составе команды "Альфа" Крис отправляется в Арклейские горы, близ города Раккун, на поиски членов подразделения "Браво", которые исчезли во время выполнения совместного задания. Группе "Браво" было поручено исследовать серию загадочных убийств, в которых жертв находили съеденными. Заметив подбитый вертолёт "Браво", отряд высаживается, однако на них тут же нападают заражённые собаки, и группе "Альфа" приходится отступать к особняку, находящемуся неподалёку. Попав в особняк, герои замечают, что потеряли ещё одного члена отряда - Барри Бёртона. На данный момент они остались втроём: Крис, Джилл Валентайн и Альберт Вескер. Услышав выстрелы, Крис отправляется проверить обстановку. Именно тогда и произошла первая встреча с заражённым. Зомби, убивший Кеннета из подразделения "Браво", нападает на Криса. Вернувшись в холл, Крис замечает, что Вескер и Джилл куда-то исчезли. На полу остался только её пистолет. Начав обследовать особняк, Крис в медицинской комнате встречает Ребекку Чемберс - новичка подразделения "Браво", вступившую туда всего месяц назад. Она сообщает, что их вертолёт был вынужден совершить аварийную посадку, после чего она решила спрятаться в особняке. О дальнейшей судьбе своих товарищей, она ничего не знает. На втором этаже Крис находит раненого Ричарда Айкена из отряда "Браво". Он рассказывает про огромную змею, которая напала на него. После столкновения со змеёй, Крис теряет сознание из-за интоксикации, но ему на помощь приходит Ребекка, которая приносит сыворотку. Сыворотка нейтрализует змеиный яд,после чего и Крис отправляется дальше. Попав в домик для охраны, он обнаруживает гигантское растение, корни которого охватили всё здание. Оказавшись в одном помещении с верхней частью растения, Крис попадает в его ловушку. Услышав крики, к нему на помощь снова приходит Ребекка. Она уничтожает корни злосчастного растения. Растение выпускает Криса, и тот добивает его. Крис получает от неё радиопередатчик Ричарда. Также она сообщает, что только что получила сообщение от Брэда. Пилот сообщил, что всё ещё продолжает облетать район и что скорее всего он не может их услышать, потому что радиопередатчик сломан. По пути в особняк Крис слышит выстрелы. Вскоре выясняется, что стрелял Вескер. Альберт сообщил, что на него и Джилл напал загадочный монстр и, когда они осматривали дом, он потерял Джилл. Альберт и Крис решают разделиться и тщательнее осмотреть весь дом. Попав в подземелье, Крис встречает ещё одного члена подразделения "Браво" - раненого Энрико. Тот называет Криса предателем и наставляет на него пистолет. Но почти сразу кто-то стреляет в Энрико. Он упоминает "Амбреллу" и погибает. Через некоторое время Крис попадает в подземную лабораторию. Там выясняется, что Вескер - предатель. Крис находит Джилл, запертую Вескером в камере. Крис обещает Джилл, что вернётся за ней, и бежит искать ключ от камеры. По пути он встречает Ребекку и затем они вместе сталкиваются с Вескером. Последний раскрывает им все свои планы и рассказывает про вирус-Тиран. Также выясняется, что именно Вескер убил Энрико. Сразу после этого Вескер стреляет в Ребекку и угрожает Крису убить и его. Затем Вескер ведёт Криса в главную комнату, где в огромной капсуле находится Тиран. Вескер освобождает Тирана, но тот убивает его. Расправившись с Тираном, Крис выходит из главной комнаты, где его ждет живая и невредимая Ребекка. Как оказывается, у неё был бронежилет, и поэтому она не погибла. Чуть позже Ребекка сообщает Крису, что большая часть информации по вирусу-Тиран находится прямо в этой лаборатории, и они решают уничтожить и лабораторию, и особняк. Пока Ребекка собирается активировать устройство самоликвидации, Крис освобождает Джилл из камеры. По пути к выходу с ними вновь пытается связаться Брэд, который сообщает, что топливо уже на исходе и что он в последний раз выходит в эфир. На выходе к взлетной площадке Джилл и Крис снова встречают Ребекку. Таймер сообщает, что до самоликвидации осталось всего три минуты. Джилл и Ребекка остаются, чтобы сдержать надвигающуюся волну зомби, а Крис на лифте поднимается на взлётную площадку, чтобы вызвать вертолёт. На вертолётной площадке он использует сигнальную ракету и вызывает вертолёт. Как только Брэд начинает сажать вертолёт, появляется Тиран. Крис начинает сражаться с ним. Вскоре Брэд сбрасывает с вертолёта ракетницу, и Крис с её помощью убивает Тирана. К тому времени как заканчивается отсчёт до самоликвидации, Крис, Джилл и Ребекка благополучно оттуда улетают. Остров Рокфорт Спустя пять месяцев он отправляется спасти свою младшую сестру Клэр из тюрьмы на острове Рокфорт. Прибыв туда, он проникает незамеченным на базу. Там ему удалётся встретить человека по имени Родриго, который рассказывает о местонахождении Клэр. Сразу после этого его проглатывает гигантский червь. Крис убивает монстра, и последний выплёвывает Родриго обратно. Охранник благодарит Криса и сообщает информацию о нахождении Клэр. Крис также случайно встречает Альберта Вескера. И он же затем сталкивается с Алексией Эшфорд - создательницей вируса Т-Вероника. После уничтожения Алексии он сражается с Вескером, однако разрушение комплекса не даёт им закончить схватку. Противники обещают закончить дело в другой раз. Операция в России После кошмара, пережитого на острове Рокфорт, Крис вновь объединяется со своей напарницей Джилл Валентайн. Они вступают в Частную Анти-Биотеррористическую Службу, для того чтобы положить конец корпорации "Амбрелла". В 2003 году до них доходят слухи о странных происшествиях на Юге России и они отправляются на расследование. Агенты пребывают на Кавказ, где были зарегистрированы случаи появления волков, заражённых Т-вирусом. В ближайшей деревне на них нападают зомби. Зачистив территорию от мертвецов, они начинают исследовать город и находят маленькую девочку по имени Анна. Она рассказывает им о нападении волков и распространении инфекции. Когда мать Анны обратилась, отец спрятал девочку, дабы защитить её. Также она рассказывает о том, как взрослые бежали к силосной постройке. Оперативники отправляются туда на поиски других выживших. Добравшись до места, они находят в холодильнике труп деревенского старосты, который пытался спастись от зомби, но в итоге замерз. Напарники вновь подвергаются неожиданной атаке зомби, но им удаётся выбраться из бункера. На выходе они встречают своего старого знакомого - Альберта Вескера. Крис обвиняет Альберта в причастности к событиям в деревне, тогда как Вескер настаивает на том, что это был всего лишь несчастный случай. Крис требует Вескера объяснить своё присутствие в деревне, но тот уходит, так и не ответив на вопрос. Рядом со входом в бункер обваливается земля, и на агентов внезапно нападают Хантеры δ. Добежав до автомобиля, они ликвидируют Хантеров с помощью гранатомета. Заметив Вескера на горизонте, герои отправляются следом за ним. Войдя в дом Анны, они видят, как Вескер пытается открыть сейф. Альберт объясняет, что большая часть жителей деревни работала на "Амбреллу", а владелец дома был ответственным за сбор данных. Анна рассказывает, что отец дал ей кулон с ключом от сейфа. Вескер забирает его и достаёт ключ. Пока он открывает сейф, Анна вместе с Крисом и Джилл убегают в безопасное место, т.к. сейф заминирован. Напарникам удаётся узнать предполагаемое расположение местной лаборатории "Амбреллы". "Амбрелла" организовала базу в России, где работала над новым видом Б.О.О. Корпорация собиралась продавать его военным, служившим в горячих точках. 18 февраля Крис и Джилл присоединяются к местному отряду Частной Анти-Биотеррористической Службы и отправляются на предполагаемую базу "Амбреллы". По пути к месту назначения экипаж замечает Хантеров и ликвидирует их с помощью вооружения, установленного на вертолёте. Крис отдает приказ о высадке. Высадившись у базы, агенты сталкиваются с полчищами Б.О.О. и коварными ловушками. Добравшись до тайного лифта, Крис и Джилл спускаются в самые недры лаборатории, огромный завод по массовому производству биологического оружия. Завод кишит мутировавшими сотрудниками. Желая докопаться до истины, напарники спускаются все глубже и глубже. Им предстоит столкнуться с новым кошмарным созданием, который был на порядок сильнее всего, с чем они когда-либо имели дело. Вскоре на связь с агентами выходит полковник Сергей Владимир. Он приветствует незваных гостей и представляет им новый вид биологического оружия, известный как T.A.L.O.S. Схлестнувшись в ожесточенной схватке с совершенным мутантом, Крису и Джилл удаётся одержать победу. Выполнив свою миссию, Крис и Джилл покидают лабораторию. После такого удара окончательная гибель "Амбреллы" была лишь вопросом времени. "Вельтро" В 2004 году Федерация Фармацевтических Компаний приглашает Криса Рэдфилда и Джилл Валентайн вступить в новообразованную организацию по оказанию противодействия биотерроризму - '''BSAA. Таким образом, они становятся одними из первых сотрудников альянса. В 2005 году директор BSAA '''Клайв О'Брайан решает вывести Моргана Лэнсдейла на чистую воду, режиссируя спектакль с Возрождением "Вельтро". Догадываясь о том, что в рядах '''BSAA есть человек Лэнсдейла, О'Брайан держит в секрете подробности плана, доверившись лишь Рэймонду Вестеру, человеку, который ещё в Террагригии заподозрил что-то неладное. Клайв приступает к первой стадии плана. Для исследования "новой" базы "Вельтро" в Финляндию отправляются два агента BSAA - Крис Рэдфилд и Джессика Шерават. Оказавшись на месте, агенты теряют связь со штабом и продолжают свой путь без радиоподдержки. В это же время, получив ложные координаты местонахождения Криса и Джессики, Паркер Лучиани и Джилл Валентайн отправляются на поисково-спасательную операцию, в ходе которой оказываются на круизном лайнере - "Королева Зенобия". Добравшись до вершины горы, Крис и Джессика становятся свидетелями крушения грузового самолёта. В ходе расследования на месте крушения, было установлено, что на борту есть следы вируса. Крис и Джессика решают продолжить путь к убежищу "Вельтро", проложив свой маршрут через пещеры. Продвижение по назначенному маршруту сопровождается нападением крайне агрессивных волков-мутатов, известных как Фенриры. В неподходящий момент Крис падает с ледяного уступа, в результате чего оказывается в окружении волков фактически в беспомощном состоянии. Не теряя времени, Шерават спешит к нему на помощь, прикрывая напарника с помощью снайперской винтовки. Джессика симпатизирует Крису, что прослеживается в её поведении и желании произвести на него впечатление своим внешним видом, вкрадчивым голосом и потрясающими навыками владения оружием. Крис игнорирует флирт и намеки со стороны Шерават, но девушка не теряет надежды. Когда база оказалась в зоне видимости агентов, они получают экстренное сообщение от штаба о потере связи с Паркером и Джилл. Агенты немедленно выдвигаются на поиски коллег, оставляя свою первоначальную задачу. Им предстоит отыскать пропавший корабль "Вельтро", не имея при этом фактически никакой информации. В это время Квинт Кэтчам и Кит Ламли отправляются в Финляндию, чтобы получить данные о местонахождении "Королевы Зенобии". Успешно справившись с поставленной задачей, они обеспечивают коллег нужными сведениями. Высадившись на борту корабля, Крис и Джессика прорываются сквозь толпы мутантов, чтобы найти своих товарищей. Однако, оказавшись в ремонтном отсеке, они узнают о том, что корабль является копией "Королевы Зенобии", которая называется "Королева Семирамида". Связавшись со штабом, Крис докладывает ситуацию и получает точные координаты "Королевы Зенобии". Приближаясь к лайнеру на небольшом судне, Джессика и Крис подвергаются нападению опасного мутанта. Устранив угрозу, агенты успешно высаживаются на судне и договариваются о встрече с напарниками в казино корабля. Оказавшись на месте, они становятся свидетелями разговора между своими коллегами и агентом "Вельтро". Выстрелив из пистолета, Джессика прерывает речь незнакомца. Лучиани снимает маску с мужчины и узнаёт в нём своего старого коллегу по FBC - Рэймонда Вестера, который перед "смертью" успевает ему что-то сказать. Чтобы предотвратить распространение вируса Т-Бездна, Крис и Джилл отправляются в лабораторию корабля, возлагая решение проблемы с затоплением судна на плечи Паркера и Джессики. После того как агентам удаётся нейтрализовать вирус, с ними выходит на связь Морган Лэнсдейл и претворяет свои угрозы в жизнь, выпуская опасных мутантов и запуская систему самоуничтожения "Королевы Зенобии" руками своего верного соратника, состоящего в рядах BSAA. Продвигаясь по обречённому судну, напарники находят тяжело раненного Лучиани, который рассказывает им о предательстве Джессики. При попытке эвакуации с судна, им не удаётся спасти Паркера. Решётка под его ногами обваливается, и Лучиани падает в огонь. На подлёте к месту эвакуации один из спасательных вертолётов был уничтожен огромным мутантом - Малакода. Пилот второго вертолёта , Кирк Мэтисон, помогает агентам одержать победу над ужасным созданием и покинуть судно. Полагая, что их миссия завершена, Крис и Джилл сообщают штабу о результатах происшествия и требуют объяснений. Клайв раскрывает карты и рассказывает им всю правду. Агентам становится известно, что у этого представления был благородный мотив. Последним откровением становится подтверждение существования третьего лайнера - "Королевы Дидоны". Чтобы привлечь к ответственности за содеянное Моргана Лэнсдейла, агентам предстоит найти видео, свидетельствующее о его причастности к совершенному теракту на Террагригии. Оказавшись на затонувшем лайнере, агенты находят неостывшее тело агента FBC, который должен был перехватить доказательства раньше остальных, однако подвергся нападению выживших членов "Вельтро" и был зверски убит. Продвигаясь в глубины судна, агенты находят лидера "Вельтро" Джека Нормана, который, потеряв своих последователей, лишился рассудка. Агенты попытались убедить Джека в том, что у них одна цель - раскрыть истинное лицо Лэнсдейла, но он уже не слышал ничего, кроме имени предателя. Окончательно свихнувшись, Норман вводит себе очередную дозу вируса Т-Бездна, принимая форму "Совершенной Бездны". Одержав нелёгкую победу, агенты транслируют видеозапись на экраны штаба и ставят точку в деле Моргана Лэнсдейла. ''Поиски Спенсера В августе 2006-ого года, '''B.S.A.A.' обнаружили информацию о местонахождении основателя "Амбреллы" Озвелла Спенсера. Организация отправила Криса и Джилл найти и арестовать его. Прибыв в особняк Спенсера расположенный в Европе они нашли мёртвых телохранителей Спенсера и вскоре натолкнулись на мутантов разгуливающим по особняку. Дойдя до библиотеки они нашли мёртвого Спенсера которого только что убил Вескер. Крис открыл огонь по Вескеру, но он оказался слишком силён. После недолгой борьбы Вескер схватил Криса и собирался его убить, но на помощь ему пришла Джилл которая вытолкнула Вескера в окно и вместе с ним улетела вниз со скалы. Позже Крис организовал поиски, но их тела так и не были найдены. После этих событий Крис впадает в довольно продолжительную депрессию из-за потери своего давнего друга и боевого товарища Джилл Валентайн и сомнений в эффективности своей борьбы с терроризмом. ''Африка В 2009-ом году во время расследования Американской террористической группировки, связанной с биологическим оружием, Крис обнаружил участие в этом дилера Рикардо Ирвинга и информацию что Джилл Валентайн возможно жива. Узнав о сделках Ирвинга в Западном Африканском государстве Кижуджу, Крис передал информацию в Африканское отделение '''BSAA'. Используя свою должность в BSAA, Крис тоже присоединился к операции. Ему был предоставлен новый напарник, агент BSAA Западной Африки, Шева Аломар. Двое были отправлены как команда "Браво", в то время как команда "Альфа" во главе с Дэном Дешентом взяла на себя основную работу, а команда "Дельта" во главе с Джошем Стоуном была в качестве резервной. Операция тем не менее быстро провалилась из-за уничтожения команды Альфа и смерти секретного агента Рэйнарда Фишера. Несмотря на это Крис и Шева остались в Кижуджу. Они выследили Ирвинга и узнали о причастности корпорации TRICELL, основного спонсора BSAA. Позже они обнаружили о существование вируса Уроборос, то что Джилл выжила и о партнерстве между Альбертом Вескером и директором Африканского филиала TRICELL, Экселлой Джионне. С помощью Джилл и Джоша они смогли убить Вескера и предотвратить распространение вируса Уроборос в глобальном масштабе. Этот инцидент поднял дух Криса и он пришёл к выводу что для будущего без страха против биотерроризма стоит бороться. ''Гражданская война в Эдонии 24 декабря 2012 года Крис и его новый напарник Пирс и солдаты '''B.S.A.A.' были направлены в Восточную Европу где происходит новый вид БОО представлены как Дж'аво стали повстанцами в гражданской войне. Далее противники устроили отряду Криса ловушку. Ситуация стало еще хуже когда вертолет приземлил гигантского тролля. Вскоре тролль совершает бегство. После этого Крис привел отряд к мосту где лежал раненый солдат B.S.A.A. Крис приступает к спасению солдата, а Пирс предостовляет поддержку со снайперской винтовкой. Дальше они спасают солдата и уходят. В конце концов, Крис встречается с Шерри Биркин и Джейком Мюллером. Крис и его команда объединились с Джейком и с Шерри. Крис получает задание уничтожить гигантское БОО и артиллерию противника. Крису удается выполнить задание. Далее они заходят в особняк и видят что в коконах есть еще монстры. Они открывают дверь и перебивают тварей. Заходя в комнату они видят Аду Вонг (но самом деле эта была Карла Радамес) и она предлагает им помочь. В конце концов Карла устраивает им ловушку где отряд Криса погибает (за исключением Пирса). ''Амнезия После того, как Крис со своим отрядом попал в ловушку, устроенную Карлой Радамес во время их миссии в республике Эдония, у него развилась посттравматическая амнезия. Большая часть отряда Криса погибла, а сам он попал в местную больницу в бессознательном состоянии. Когда он очнулся, то понял, что не знает, кто он такой, и что с ним произошло, но в его памяти осталось чувство всепоглощающей и непереносимой вины. Крис решил бежать и покинул больницу, прежде чем кто-либо смог его найти. Большую часть времени он проводит напиваясь в барах. Там его находит Пирс. Крис не узнает его. Пирс говорит, что в Китае все чаще происходят теракты, совершаемые биотерорристами и последнее, что он хочет видеть, чтобы такие легендарные бойцы как Крис Редфилд жалели себя с бутылкой в руках, вместо того, чтобы сражаться. Крис не понимает о чем он. Тогда Пирс показывает фото погибших бойцов из отряда Криса и говорит, что в таком случае их смерть была напрасной. В конце концов к нему возвращается память, а сам он решает вернуться в '''B.S.A.A.' Китай Китайский город Ляншань находится под атакой зараженных К-вирусом существ - Д'жаво. Отряды сил B.S.A.A., в числе которых были Крис и Пирс, высаживаются в город, чтобы подавить атаку. В городе завязываются уличные бои. В ходе операции отряды B.S.A.A. штурмуют одно из зданий, освобождая захваченных мутантами-Д'жаво заложников из числа служащих ООН. Далее здание уничтожают обстреляв ракетами. В это время Крис вспоминает своё последнее задание на котором он потерял память. Шесть месяцев назад в восточноевропейской республике Эдония местные повстанцы также использовали К-вирус превращаясь в Д'жаво. Войска B.S.A.A., в числе которых и отряд Криса, высаживаются в город в Эдонии. Там они уничтожают множество повстанцев-Д'жаво и гигантских B.O.W. Огроманов. При этом отряд Криса помогает спастись из города агенту правительства США Шерри Биркин, эвакуирующей из города Джейка Мюллера. После этого отряд Криса входит в городскую мэрию. В мэрии солдаты обнаруживают коконы, из которых появляются мутанты. Также, отряд встречает таинственную женщину, представившуюся Адой Вонг, которая сообщает, что повстанцев снабжает биооружием некая организация под названием "Нео - Амбрелла". Пробившись через мутантов, отряд и "Ада" почти выходят из здания, но в это время "Ада", оказавшаяся членом "Neo-Umbrella", отрывается от отряда, заразив всех бойцов B.S.A.A., кроме Пирса и Криса, К-вирусом. Мутировавшие бойцы превращаются в виденных ими ранее мутантов и атакуют Криса и Пирса, но тем удается выбраться из здания. Впоследствии именно потеря отряда стала причиной депрессии и амнезии Криса. После спасения заложников отряд Криса получает новое задание - выследить Илюзию (новый вид B.O.W. - человек, превратившийся в гигантскую невидимую змею). Двигаясь по городу, бойцы B.S.A.A. снова встречают Шерри и Джейка и снова помогают им отбиться от множества Д'жаво. В старом здании отряд находит Илюзию, однако мутант уничтожает большую часть отряда Криса. Только Крис, Пирс и боец Марко выживают убив монстра. Однако в это время снова появляется "Ада Вонг". Заразив вирусом Марко, она убегает. Убив мутировавшего Марко, Крис теряет контроль и, забыв о задании, начинает преследовать Аду, уничтожая вместе с Пирсом множество Д'жаво и вышедших из коконов мутантов и даже сбив один из вертолетов "Neo-Umbrella. В некоем складе Крис и Пирс почти догоняют "Аду", но задержать её мешает знакомый Крису агент правительства США Леон Кеннеди, сообщающий, что в США "Нео - Амбрелла" уже уничтожила город Толл-Оукс вместе с президентом Штатов. "Ада" снова убегает, а пути Леона и Криса расходятся. Крис и Пирс на армейском джипе продолжают преследование машины "Ады", попутно уничтожая множество Д'жаво. "Ада" уезжает к местному военному порту и останавливается буквально в авианосце "Neo-Umbrella", стоящем у берега. Крис и Пирс также проникают на авианосец и продолжают преследовать "Аду", уничтожая элитные отряды Нео - Амбреллы (специально обученные Д'жаво). На самом верху корабля бойцы выслеживают "Аду", однако та сообщает, что даже в случае её смерти начнётся атака, которая уничтожит мир. В это время к авианосцу подлетает вертолет организации "Семья", члены которой убивают её. Пирс захватывает обронённый "Адой" образец улучшенного К-вируса. Похитив один из истребителей авианосца, Крис и Пирс атакуют другой авианосец Нео - Амбрелла, с которого планируется запуск ракеты с К-вирусом. Бойцы уничтожают ПВО авианосца и охранявшего его огромана, однако остановить запуск ракеты им не удается. Ракета наносит удар по Ляньшаню, превращая его население в зомби. В это время с Крисом устанавливает связь Леон, сообщающий, что "Neo-Umbrella" взяла в плен Шерри Биркин и Джейка Мюллера. Джейк - сын бывшего врага Криса Альберта Вескера, в связи с чем его кровь особенная и является ключом к излечению от К-вируса, поэтому его надо спасти. Смерть Пирса Крис и Пирс прилетают на огромную подводную буровую установку, являвшуюся логовом "Neo-Umbrella". Уничтожая отряды Д'жаво Крис и Пирс освобождают Джейка и Шерри и направляют их к выходу, а сами становятся свидетелями пробуждения из гигантского кокона существа под названием Хаос. Хаос был создан Карлой Радамес и был способен распространить К-вирус на глобальном уровне. Это должно было быть вершиной плана Карлы по уничтожению мира. Крис и Пирс вступают в неравный бой с мутантом, в ходе которого Пирс оказывается ранен, а Крис едва не погибает. Чтобы спасти командира и победить Хаоса, Пирс вводит себе улучшенный К-вирус и начинает мутировать, помогая одолеть Хаоса. Далее Крис и Пирс двигаются к спасательным капсулам, однако Пирс, который мутирует все сильнее, заталкивает внутрь Криса, отказавшись покидать комплекс. Капсула с Крисом выплывает в океан. Хаосу тоже удается выбраться из подводного комплекса, однако его окончательно убивает Пирс прежде, чем подводный комплекс Нео - Амбреллы взрывается вместе с ним. Крис выплывает на поверхность океана, там его находит вертолет B.S.A.A. Будучи единственным выжившим членом своей команды, Крис продолжал служить в B.S.A.A., решив почтить память Пирса, и отказавшись от выхода на пенсию. В сцене после титров, Крис вернулся в тот же бар, который регулярно посещал. Солдат прерывает его обед сообщив, что у них новый приказ. Критика Персонаж получил неоднозначные оценки и отзывы критиков. Так, в 2009 году GameZone поставил персонажа 4-м в свой список топ-5 «игровых богов года» за новую внешность (согласно PSU.com, «сейчас это грубый, мускулистый воин с бицепсами размерами с арбуз»), называя его «один великолепный ханк» c «умопомрачительным телом и восхитительной внешностью.» В том же году, Крис Редфилд со своей сестрой Клэр были добавлены IGN в «Ultimate Zombie Strike Team», Крису за его «долгую, плодотворную работу по уничтожению зомби», что «доказывает, что даже грозное био-оружие Амбреллы не ровня одинокому мужественному воину.» Галерея 2705041-latest.png Chris_Gun_Survivor.png 3wert.jpg qqwyhrmjytk.jpg 234ujhnrfnf.jpg XZvd-8HBLd4.jpg resident_evil_5.jpg|Chris' first appearance ChrisRE5.jpg Chris_and_Jill.jpg|Chris and Jill, both in their Lost in Nightmares attire. Chris & Jill RE5.jpg|Chris and Jill in the Spencer Estate (Lost in Nightmares) Chris & Sheva.jpg|Chris and Sheva Alomar fending off a hoard of majini Chris & Sheva 2.jpg|Chris and Sheva Chris & Sheva 3.jpg|Chris and Sheva in the Oil Field Chris Redfields' First Heavy Metal Alternate Costume Appearance.jpg|Chris wearing his Heavy Metal costume wielding a Gatling Gun. ChrisSafariOutfit.png|Chris' Alternative Safari Costume Chris_Redfield_by_Cheli_chan.png|Chris in his S.T.A.R.S. outfit holding the H&K MP5 l_51524b33e1a94ad6b8fff0c9784046b5.png|Chris holding Jill in his arms after freeing her from Wesker's control. RE5_BSAA_ID_Chris.JPG|Chris' ID card - notice the eye color is brown instead of blue. re5.jpg|Chris fighting Majini 16085.jpg|Heavy Metal Armor (Gold Edition) Chris_Redfield_Warrior_by_Leonesaurus.jpg|Chris Redfield Warrior costume chris-redfield-hugs-a-zombie-in-resident-evil-5.jpg|A Majini grabs Chris's shoulders Chris and Jill 2.jpg|Chris and Jill in Lost in Nightmares 88.jpg|Wesker aiming his Samurai Edge at Chris' head chrisR.jpg|Chris Redfield in Lost in Nightmares intro 929198_20081117_screen001.jpg|Chris and Sheva being covered by Kirk Mathison ResidentEvil5_MD.jpg|Sheva and Chris during Kijuju's incident RE5_6.jpg 07.jpg|Chris and The Keeper of Insanity (Lost in Nightmares mode) 20090303_01.jpg 20081128_02.jpg|Josh, Sheva and Chris in action 20090303_09.jpg 20081216_20.jpg|Chris in marshlands 20080531_cap_11.jpg|Chris holding Allyson in his arms 20090303_17.jpg re5_mb_033109.jpg|The Chainsaw Majini chasing Chris resident-evil-5-demo-xbox-360.jpg Only-Resident-Evil-5-Gold-Edition-Will-Support-PlayStation-Move.jpg RE5_Executioner_Majini-thumb-550x309-16508.jpg|Chris and Sheva fighting the Executioner Majini chriswarrior.jpg|Chris Warrior Costume in Mercenaries Reunion hdyra.jpg|Chris opens fire with the Hydra chrisheavymetal.jpg|Heavy Metal Chris opens fire Chris SIG 556.jpg|Chris Redfield with a SIG 556 Will_Lupardus___Chris_Redfield_by_MaxX5452.jpg|Will Lupardus as Chris Redfield 22.jpg|Chris was honored by BSAA after the events in Kijuju 41225_orig.jpg|Chris's date screen195.jpg www-re505-plain.jpg screenlg13.jpg|Chris aiming at a group of Majini. 20120410_bio6_cg_chris.jpg 20120410_chris_redfield.jpg|Chris artwork Chris resident evil 6 trailer.png|Chris debut in the first trailer 20120410 bio6 ss14.jpg 20120410 bio6 ss13.jpg Re6 in china by ninaxleon-d4x5sk7.jpg One of us is going down by chrisredfieldre1-d4vtd3d.jpg Residentevil667.jpg 20120410 02.jpg Re6 chris redfield by ninaxleon-d4q07vr.jpg Chris-redfield.jpg Chris bio6.png Chris aiming.png Chris and piers.png Chris aiming re6.png Chris captivate.png Chris redfield piers nivans.png 2.png|Chris arriving in China during a bioterrorist attack chris vs thugs.png|Chris fighting a group of terrorists re6.png Re6 battlefield.png|Chris during a war in an unknown battlefield giant thing.png|Chris and his team facing a giant creature Bsaa alpha team.png RE6_Captivate_0001_bmp_jpgcopy.jpg|Chris and Nivans Capt chris.png chris rE6.png redfield.png chris vs leon.png|Chris facing Leon chrisred.png chrismourning.png chrisflying.png ChrisScreen3.png ChrisScreen4.png ChrisScreen5.png ChrisScreen6.png ChrisScreen7.png ChrisScreen8.png ChrisScreen10.png re6-mark-109-008.jpg Chris RE6 mercenaries.jpg RE6 Lanshiang Chris.jpg|China outfit Chris Extra Costume.jpg de:Chris Redfield en:Chris Redfield es:Chris Redfield fr:Chris Redfield hu:Chris Redfield it:Chris Redfield ja:クリス・レッドフィールド ka:Chris Redfield pl:Chris Redfield pt-br:Chris Redfield zh:克里斯·雷德菲爾 Категория:Персонажи Категория:Персонажи Resident Evil 5 Категория:Персонажи Resident Evil 6 Категория:Персонажи Resident Evil Категория:Персонажи Resident Evil: The Umbrella Chronicles Категория:Персонажи Resident Evil Code: Veronica Категория:Персонажи Resident Evil: Revelations Категория:Персонажи Resident Evil: The Darkside Chronicles Категория:Персонажи BIOHAZARD Heavenly Island Категория:Персонажи Resident Evil 7 Категория:S.T.A.R.S. Категория:B.S.A.A.